Crash World
by SidhePrincessAislinn
Summary: Heero drives recklessly down a winding road one raining night after getting in an argument with Sylvia. She is beside him in the car, hoping that he does not make another mistake this time. Songfic. 01Sylvia Noventa. Minor character death


Hey y'all! This is a song, and yes a minor character does die, of course if you read my stories than you know that she is not a minor character to me. I know I need to update Fallaces sunt rerum specie. Still enjoy this one. The song is by Hilary Duff its called "Crash World" it's a damn good song, downloaded, whether it is legally or illegally. Anyway Read and Review (if you want…please!!!!)

Title: Crash World

Author: SidhePrincessAislinn (aka XiXi)

Summary: Heero drives recklessly down a winding road one raining night after getting in an argument with Sylvia. She is beside him in the car, hoping that he does not make another mistake this time. Songfic. 01Sylvia Noventa. Minor character death

Pairings: 01Sylvia Noventa

Heero's NSX Acura Coupe came barreling down the rode. He was going at least 90 MPH and it raining at night. Heero sat in the driver's seat. Sylvia sat beside him gripping the seat, praying to St. Jude that everything would be okay. Heero shifted gears again as he took a tight turn. Sylvia said nothing as he continued to seethe. He was pissed at her. She honestly did nothing, but Dorothy had insinuated that she and Duo seemed awful close. Heero literally dragged her away from the party with accusations, if he was not able to trust her, than she had nothing to say to him. Heero took another turn.

_Crash_

_That was you and me_

_Started out so endlessly_

_Shattered on the ground_

_I hear the sound_

_Crash_

_Ringing in my ears_

_I still feel the sting of my tears_

_Someone wake me_

_I can't seem to break free_

Sylvia was lost in her musings when there was an impact. All she could remember was hitting something and blacking out. She woke up again on the pavement, she could see a blur over her speaking to her. She could not hear anything over the ringing in her ears. Her face felt wet whether it was tears or the rain she did not really know. Sylvia began to close her eyes, when someone tried to shake her. She just could not break free of the all-encompassing darkness.

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead_

_I've been somewhere in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

Sylvia played the night's event in her mind. She was watching herself talking with Relena about school. They were at a party the blonde was throwing in honor of her decision to go to college, everyone was there from Zechs to Dorothy. A sudden jolt or pain cleared the thought from her mind. It left in the buzzing darkness, nothing seemed to be about to reach her in that dark warm blanket that covered her mind.

_Hush_

_Don't say one more word_

_At this point the truth seems observed_

_Cut the word_

_If gone forever_

Another jolt woke her up; someone had placed their hands on her stomach. She felt searing pain all over. A voice broke through the ringing, a soft voice saying, "I'm so sorry" over and over again. She raised a hand to silences the person. Whatever they were sorry for did not seem that important right now, whatever they were sorry for it was gone forever now.

_Crash_

_Underneath the fears_

_Everything's so twisted and weird_

_Someone save me_

_I can't seem to break free_

She could not help but to notice the red and pallor blur that appeared to be her arm. Catching sight of it made her vision clearer. She took in Heero, with a gash on his forehead, over her with two hand pressed to her abdomen; her bloody hand was on his mouth. She turned her eyes to the right seeing a twisted piece of black metal that was once Heero's most prized car. She felt the pull of unconsciousness as the shadows began to black out her vision. She did not think she could wake up out of this darkness forever, God, she prayed someone would save her.

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead_

_I've been somewhere in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

Sylvia watched as Heero grabbed her arm. The ire in his eyes frighten her, she had never seen him so angry before. He pulled her away from her friends and out to the parking lot where his car was. It hurt. The thoughts of an earlier time fled from her mind. She felt like she was hanging by a string in a darkroom, waiting for the string to be cut. Was she alive or dead? The darkness did nothing to answer her question.

_Slow motion_

_Devastation_

_Should'n seen it coming_

_But I couldn't do nothing_

_Emotion_

_Desperation_

_Someone save me_

_I can't seem to break free_

The sterile white scrubs the doctor was wearing hurt her eyes. Where was she now? She watched in slow motion as they began to work on her their equipment. He eyes rolled back, as her last waking thought was "I should've seen it coming." Her emotions were high. She was only twenty, she did not want to die. She would never get to tell Heero again how she loved him. She would never get to listen to him apologize; there would never be the great make up sex they had after they fought. God please let them save her. The darkness surrounded her again, this time she was not able to break free.

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead_

_I've been somewhere in the dark_

_Living in a crash world_

Sylvia sat in the car beside Heero clutching the seat as he sped down the road. Tears unshed, refused to leave her eyes as he sat there with all that anger inside of him, most of it directed to her. Heero took the turn, a red BMW was coming down the wrong side of the road. It was going just as fast as Heero, there was no way for them to avoid the car, Heero made a fleeting attempt to get out of the way by pulling left, leaving Sylvia vulnerable. The Red sports car crashed into the left side of the import car. Sylvia now knew the answer to her question. She was in the dark, living in a crash world.

_Go on_

_Get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead_

_I've been somewhere in the dark_

_Living in the crash world_

Heero shot straightforward in his bed. The dark blue covers fell around him, surrounding the lower half of him in darkness. He was alone in the big queen-size bed. As he buried his head in his hands, he brought up his knees to be tucked under his arms. He could not get that nightmare out of his head, it played over and over ever since it happened. He already felt like he was in other universe with her being there anymore. He did not hear her laugh or watch her standing outside on the balcony smoking and admiring the night sky. Heero cried harder into his hands, it was all his fucking fault. He felt like he was just the living dead, just going through the motions. All he could see when he was awake was her long blonde hair spread like a halo around her as bloody seeped through all her wounds, her pink skirt and white long sleeved shirt covered in it. He was living in despair, he was living in a shattered world ever since the crash.

1) Actually car, it's a wicked cool convertible.

2) St. Jude-pray to him during a desperate case.

Oh and the comment about Relena isn't really prevalent, it comes from another a story I wrote, that kind of a songfic in that a song gave me the inspiration. Its called Harajuku if you want to check it out.


End file.
